As is known, the necessity of certified transactions is increasingly felt in today's world and especially paired with payment cards, credit cards in general, telephone SIMs, security cards for access control and the like, and in general in all cases in which one has to be certain of the identity of the person who is making the transaction.
The systems currently in use for certifying a transaction performed by the user are based substantially on verification of the data contained on the card or physical medium in general that the user has, this data then being compared with data kept remotely on an adapted server and, following the positive outcome of the comparison, the transaction is authorized.
However, it is evident that, for example in the event of theft of a credit card, the wrongdoer could perform a transaction using the correct data of the card, and thus succeed in authorizing the transaction without this transaction having been actually authorized by the rightful owner (holder/proprietor) of the card.
Therefore, not only is there the necessity to make transactions performed by users certain, but there is furthermore the necessity to reduce the exchange of data remotely between the device that reads the card that the user has with the data present on a server in order to perform the comparison between the above mentioned data.